Various drive apparatus for magnetic discs have included various linkages between an access door on disc drive enclosure and disc clamping and drive components. One such arrangement, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,510, includes a linkage having a lever biasing spring with a constant spring force on both door closure and opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,730 discloses a floppy disc drive having space extensive, spring biased, bar actuated releasable hooks to hold the disc cartridge in a drive position.